Clases prácticas
by VirusK
Summary: Tanaka y Sugawara tienen un secreto. Un secreto que los termina uniendo mucho mas de lo que imaginan. TanaSuga


Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el reino de Haikyu recién surgía y cuando no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que Ennoshita existía, yo solía shippear levemente a Tanaka y Suga. Después, sin idea de cómo fue la transformación, estaba shippeando otepeablemente DaiSuga, dejando al pobre de Ryuu solo… Hasta que descubrí a este hermoso ser llamado Chikara, entonces se formó otra OTP: TanaShita.

Esta historia surge rememorando antiguas ideas, espero que podaís disfrutarla leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Luego de esta increíble presentación (? Les dejo el fic TanaSuga:

* * *

><p><span>Práctica<span>

-¿Vienes Suga?

-Lo siento Daichi, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Sugawara se despidió mientras corría para desaparecer de la vista del capitán del equipo de vóley.

Una vez se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos dobló en una esquina y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía. En eso, sintió que alguien tiraba de él hacia un callejón. No se opuso, no era un asaltante o un violador, sabía de sobra quién era esa persona.

-¡Tanaka! ¿Te aseguraste de que nadie esté viendo?

-No hay moros en la costa - Sin dejar que su superior se siga quejando, unió sus manos y lo adentró en aquel callejón, acorralándolo contra una pared. - ¿Sucede algo?

Sugawara se veía ligeramente preocupado, lo que preocupó también a Tanaka pero siguieron con lo que iniciaron un tiempo atrás luego de que Koushi asintiera con la cabeza.

Ryuunosuke inició el beso. Suave y lento, esperando que el otro le siga el ritmo. Pronto Koushi parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo demás, comenzando a destensarse y pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Tanaka.

Desde el momento en que llegaron los de primer año, en especial cuando ambos decidieron apoyarlos al llegar temprano para practicar, habían tenido un secreto.

Sugawara veía algo raro en su kouhai por lo que decidió preguntarle sin dar muchas vueltas. Entre nerviosismo y tartamudeo Tanaka le confesó lo que le sucedía: estaba enamorado, pero no sabía que hacer o que decir o cómo besar. Entonces, Koushi no tuvo mejor idea que darle algunos consejos. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron al tema de los besos. El mayor intentó explicarle teóricamente pero Ryuunosuke sentía que algo le faltaba a la explicación. Y ahí entraba lo que sucedía en ese momento: las clases prácticas.

No era como si Koushi fuera un maestro en el arte de besar, pero a pesar de su vergüenza casi podía admitir que le había enseñado bien, demasiado bien.

Los besos de Tanaka le robaban el aire y le hacían querer aún más.

Entre jadeo y jadeo Sugawara recordó que era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

-Tanaka…

-¿Mmh?

-¿De quién estás enamorado?

El más alto no le respondió. Simplemente volvió a juntar sus labios, robándole el aliento.

-Creí que eras más perceptivo Suga-san. Es obvio que eres tú.

Entonces todo cobró sentido.

A Tanaka le gustaba Koushi. Y Koushi comenzaba a enamorarse de Tanaka.

Los besos siguieron entre sonrisas de felicidad y manos unidas.

Benditas sean las clases prácticas.

* * *

><p>Taraaaan~<p>

¿Y? ¿Gusta o no gusta? Se me ocurrió de repente y tenía que subirlo.

Vieron cuando comienzan una serie y se dicen ¿A quién voy a terminar shippeando con quién?

-Las fujoshis que shippeen cualquier cosa con cualquier cosa mientras sea Yaoi me van a entender- Entonces llegaron los sempais. Al principio creía que Tanaka era de tercero también pero ya ven, es de segundo. Agarré a Suga como uke seguro-seguro pero no me terminaba de decidir entre Daichi y Tanaka como seme, por lo que esperé a ver adonde se dirigía el fandom. ¿Y que pasó? Todos shippeaban DaiSuga. La pareja me copó y ahora es OTP pero empecé a acordarme de esta pareja que pudo haber sido mi OTP y salió este mini-fic.

No sé, son una especie de polos opuestos que me encanta.

Además shippeaba a Ryuu con Shimizu, ya que el pelón –con cariño- se me hacía muy hétero para después enterarme de la existencia de Ennoshita –lo adoro *o*- y comencé a shippearlos intensamente.

Asi que nada, eso.

¿Nota de autor muy larga? ¿Ganas de asesinarme por haber roto dos parejas (dígase DaiSuga y TanaShita)? ¿Ganas de alabarme(? Pueden comentar cualquier cosa, es absolutamente gratis.

¡Besos y nos leemos!


End file.
